


Lunch With Signers

by Gale_Breeze



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, i didnt name blue-haired lady cause i hate her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gale_Breeze/pseuds/Gale_Breeze
Summary: In which Yusei finds out that Jack has made a friend.





	Lunch With Signers

The five of them are sitting in Goodwin's mansion. After having the revelation that her mark - that accursed, rotting mark - is actually a force of good, that the nazca lines are actually sealing away evil gods, that apparently Jack has some kind of skill to back up his boasting, they're all a little exhausted and tired. Yusei suggested that they have some kind of lunch, and that naturally, if they're saving the world, Goodwin can afford to pay for it, right? Right? Right. Jack insists on something called pizza, Leo says they should get wacdonalds, and Yusei states that he doesn't really care as long as everybody gets something.  
  
The resulting spread of food is probably more liable to kill them than the Dark Signers, which is almost certainly a sure thing, but she honestly can't bring herself to care. It's delicious in the most unhealthy way possible, and she can't stop. The only sign of Goodwin's influence in the room is that blue-haired woman, who Goodwin insisted stayed with Jack. At least it wasn't the man himself, Akiza found him terrifying.  
  
They're about ten minutes into the meal when Yusei gives a dangerous smirk. Akiza _very_ carefully doesn't look right at it, and also very carefully conceals her blush by taking a large bite out of her burger. Leo is questioning Jack about Tuners, Jack is being slightly snappy but still replying fairly honestly, and Luna is picking away at some fries while also looking up something about Duel Runners. "So, Jack. Goodwin mentioned that you had a friend?"  
  
Jack scowls, and murderously bites into a slice of pizza. "Yes? And what of it, Yusei?"  
  
"Thought you were too _good_ for friends. What did Goodwin say again? That her name was... Carly?" It's said in that ever-so-careful tone of Yusei's, and that makes the question as dangerous as a loaded gun. Jack, for his part, doesn't flinch. But he _does_ twitch, and the way that Yusei smiles shows that it didn't go unnoticed. "I'm proud of you, Jack. Making friends with this Carly, he must've been a good influence on you."  
  
The blue-haired woman carefully tightens her grip on the clipboard in her hands.  
  
"Carly is a... Her... Actually." The information slowly crawls from his lips like a dog being dragged out of a thornbush. Something in Yusei's eyes changes, and the only thing Akiza can compare it to is a lion about to eat a helpless zebra. Yusei leans back in his chair and takes a sip of the unhealthy soda by his side. He doesn't quite say anything, but there's something being implied here that Akiza doesn't quite understand. "She... Gave me a hand, some time ago."  
  
Yusei finishes his drink. "Really? And how exactly did this mysterious Carly lend you a hand, Jack?" He takes a bite out of some fries. It's quite possibly the most violent and vindictive motion Akiza has ever seen anyone make. "Help with your deck, with your Duel Runner? Sorry, but I'm a Satellite, remember? Not much idea of what goes on in this fancy city. You'll have to explain it to me." Another loaded question.  
  
Jack looks dangerously irritated. "I wanted some space from Goodwin. I was _sick_ of him treating me like some dog that'd lost a best in show award." He stares down at the table dramatically. Akiza isn't entirely sure she needs to add that adjective to anything Jack does. "She helped me out when I was being pursued by reporters. That's all."  
  
The blue-haired woman tightens her grip on the clipboard so hard that Akiza can hear it creaking.  
  
The sound of genuine admiration enters Yusei's voice. "Wow. Jack Atlas, admitting that somebody helped him out? She must've been very helpful."  
  
"She was," Jack says, right before his eyes go wide and he shoves an entire burger in his mouth as if that can muffle what he'd just said. The smile on Yusei's face is dangerous, and Akiza drinks an entire bottle of water so she has an excuse not to look at him.   
  
Leo suddenly gasps. "Oh, right! There was this article on a Jack Atlas fansite that I saw a while back!" Jack attempts to murder Leo with his eyesight alone. It doesn't work. "Apparently Jack was seen hanging around this girl with a camera, and a day or two later, she was seen leaving her apartment with a different blonde guy! Was that you, Jack?" If they survive the Dark Signers, Akiza will make sure that Leo knows just how much she enjoys his company.  
  
The blue-haired woman scowls, and joins Jack in glaring at Leo. A hairline crack appears on the side of her clipboard.  
  
"Really, Leo? That sounds _really_ interesting." Yusei sounds less interested and more bloodthirsty. The bits of burger sauce around his mouth really don't help that impression. "Why don't you find me that article so I can look at it?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
The sound of a dying man passes through Jack's lips. "She... Let me stay in her apartment for a while. I needed space from Goodwin, and she helped."  
  
Yusei's smile is like a guillotine given flesh. It would be cruel to push Jack any further, as it seems like he's already reaching the limit of his patience with the current subject matter. So Akiza decides to help Yusei out. "Jack, if we're going to work together to beat the Dark Signers, we should really know more about each other. I know about Yusei and Luna, but not much about you." She makes sure that the words are measured. Polite. Reasonable.  
  
The reaction in the room is like a bomb has just gone off. Yusei looks at her like he's just found a new religion. Jack stares at her like she's holding a knife to his throat. The twins look at her admiringly, which is weird. The blue-haired woman directs her scowl at Akiza. They do this because the understanding echoes through the room - Akiza has just created an actual excuse to badger Jack about his possible girlfriend.  
  
"Yeah, Jack!" Yusei almost yells. "It'd be wrong of me to just tell her about you, you should tell her yourself!"  
  
Luna, speaking for the first time in maybe half an hour, holds out her phone. It seems like she's found whatever Leo was searching for first. "Apparently she went on an amusement park date with her mysterious blonde friend." Her voice sounds bland, but Akiza can tell she's taking just as much glee out of messing with Jack as everybody else.  
  
The blue-haired woman lets out a quiet snarl, and then snaps the clipboard in two with her bare arm. Everyone looks at her for a moment. "O-Oh! It must be quite an old model! I'll be right back!" She leaves the room quickly and efficiently. Jack does not pay her the slightest bit of attention.  
  
Yusei drinks in the new information like a vampire drinks in blood. "An _amusement park date,_ Jack?"  
  
"... She suggested it to get away from the paparazzi."  
  
Yusei nods, slowly. He stands and clears his throat. "Jack."  
  
"Yusei."  
  
"As the current only representative of Team Satisfaction..." Akiza desperately pushes back the part of her brain that leaps to life at the word 'Satisfaction' being spoken by Yusei. "I declare that you have broken rule 24."  
  
Something snaps in Jack as he violently stands up. "Don't you _dare,_ Yusei."  
  
"I'm going to tell Crow, when I see him again next."  
  
"I will end you, Yusei! Don't you say it! I'll throw away all our chances of beating the Dark Signers if you even think about it!"  
  
The look in Yusei's eyes is hard as steel. "... Jack and Carly, sitting in a tree! K-I--" Jack leaps over the table, grabs Yusei by the shirt and then tackles him out the window into the pool just outside. Leo goes to cheer them on in fighting each other. Akiza just absently watches as a wave of water suddenly surges upwards.  
  
Luna shakes her head in disgust. _"Idiots."_


End file.
